Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method in which a user equipment (UE) receives a single-cell point-to-multipoint (SCPTM) service by using an SCPTM-radio network temporary identity (RNTI) or stops receiving the service, and an apparatus supporting the method.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
A Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) is a service of simultaneously transmitting a data packet to a plurality of users, similar to an existing Cell Broadcast Service (CBS). However, the CBS is a low-speed message-based service, while the MBMS is designed for high-speed multimedia data transmission. Further, the CBS is not Internet Protocol (IP)-based, whereas the MBMS is based on IP multicast. According to the MBMS, when users of a certain level are present in the same cell, the users are allowed to receive the same multimedia data using a shared resource (or channel), and thus the efficiency of radio resources may be improved and the users may use a multimedia service at low costs.
The MBMS uses a shared channel so that a plurality of UEs efficiently receives data on one service. A BS allocates only one shared channel for data on one service, instead of allocating as many dedicated channels as the number of UEs to receive the service in one cell. The plurality of UEs simultaneously receives the shared channel, thus improving the efficiency of radio resources. Regarding the MBMS, a UE may receive the MBMS after receiving system information on the cell.
An important communication technique such as public safety or group communication system enablers for LTE (GCSE_LTE) has been introduced in Rel-12. In Rel-12 GCSE, group communication has been designated as eMBMS. The eMBMS is designed to supply media content to a pre-planned wide area (i.e., an MBSFN area). The MBSFN area is rather static (e.g., configured by O&M), and cannot be dynamically adjusted according to user distribution. Even if all radio resources of a frequency domain is not used, eMBMS transmission may occupy a full system bandwidth, and multiplexing with unicast is not allowed in the same subframe. An MBSFN subframe configuration is also rather static (e.g., configured by O&M). That is, an MBSFN subframe cannot be dynamically adjusted according to the number of dynamic groups and a traffic load of a dynamic group. Therefore, when providing an importance communication service, a radio resource configuration for the eMBMS may be unnecessarily wasted. Therefore, single-cell point-to-multipoint (SCPTM) transmission is proposed for an effective use of the radio resource. While identifiable signals are transmitted simultaneously in a plurality of cells in the MBSFN transmission, the MBMS service is transmitted in a single cell in the SCPTM transmission.